Unforgettable Love
by Hexuba
Summary: My first story writing about Angel Beats.


_**Unforgettable Love**_

It was a hot summer. "Maybe I should go swimming today, hmm maybe Takeuchi will join me.` *Calls Takeuchi*

"Hey Takeuchi, how are you?"

"Hey baby, I am fine. How are you?"

"I am fine hehe, it's kinda hot today. Do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"Yeah! I will pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Ok see you soon" *Hangs up*

15 minutes later

*The doorbell rings* Ding-Dong!

"I am coming!" *Opens the door*

"Hey Kanade" *gives kiss to cheek* "How was your day?"

"It was boring like always, nothing fun happened and yours?"

"I picked up my driver's license and now I can drive a car. That's why I wanted to pick you up, we are going to the beach with my new car. So are you ready to go?"

"Almost let me switch into my Bikini."

*Kanade switches to her bikini*

"So what do you think Takeuchi?"

"You are so beautiful Kanade! You look like an Angel."

*Kanade blushes*

"Really? Thank you!"

* Takeuchi kissed Kanade"

At that moment Kanade suddenly received a shock and she fainted. So Takeuchi placed her on the couch. While Kanade was unconscious she remembered a boy's face, but she doesn't know who it is.

*Kanade wakes up"

"What's wrong Kanade? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I am okay, I remembered something weird, but I don't know what it is."

"Maybe we should not go to the beach Kanade, you should get some rest."

"Okay, thank you for helping me Takeuchi."

"No need to thank me, I love you Kanade."

"I love you too Takeuchi."

When Takeuchi left Kanade went to get some sleep. In her sleep she dreamed about the boy whom she still doesn't who it is. She and that boy were lovers, but something happened that separated them.

**The Next day**

Kanade went to school and it was just like all the other days. After school she went shopping with some friends of her.

"Hey Kanade, how is your relationship with Takeuchi?"

"It's going well, yesterday we kissed but then I fainted for no reason."

"Maybe you were nervous because it was your first kiss?" *Mitsuki started laughing*

"I don't know, but when I was unconscious I saw a face of a boy whom I never met or even saw."

"Maybe it's a boy you were friends with in your childhood?"

"I don't think so, when I went to sleep I had a dream about him. We went to the same school and the school uniforms were different. We were lovers but something separated us."

"What a weird dream. You sure you don't know him?

"Yeah I am sure. Anyways let's finish shopping and go home."

When Kanade was home, her father was home too. She was tired from the shopping so she took a shower before going to sleep. During the shower she was thinking about who the boy might be, but she just couldn't remember. After the shower she went to sleep and she started dreaming again, but this time it was different than yesterday. It was about her past with the boy.

_Otonashi faced Kanade when they went outside before a brief glimpse at the rippling water in a pool. "Hey, Kanade? I kind of just realized it. You know... there are others like Yuri and Hinata and the rest who couldn't find their way here right?"_

_"I suppose," Kanade answered._

_"And they might end up staying here, like Yuri, being sad, suffering... and resisting life."_

_"I suppose."_

_"But if we stay here, we can teach them, like we did this time, about how the satisfactions of life and help them graduate." Otonashi looked down for a minute. "Maybe I came here to play that role... So won't you stay with me?" The wind tugged at Kanade's hair, whom put it back into place. "If I stayed here," Otonashi said, "I wouldn't be lonely, even in this world. I might have said it before, but I want to be with you." Kanade walked down the stairs as Otonashi said the words. "Because, I... I really... love you." Otonashi stepped forward and hugged Kanade. "I love you."_

_Kanade closed her eyes at the confession. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Otonashi asked._

_"I don't want to," the silver haired girl said softly, opening her eyes. "Because if I tell you my feelings, I'll disappear."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I came to this world to say... 'thank you' to you."_

_"What do you mean?" Otonashi asked, puzzled._

_"I was able to stay alive because of your heart." Kanade put a hand to Otonashi's chest. Otonashi's eyes widened as he absorbed the words. Kanade pushed him away from her and put a hand to her chest. "Even now, your heart is beating inside my chest. My one regret was being unable to say 'thank you' to the person who saved my life. I wanted to tell you so badly that I got lost and wandered here, to Afterlife."_

_"No way..." Otonashi said. "But how... how did you know it was me?"_

_"I realized it when I first stabbed you - you didn't have a heart."_

_Otonashi checked his heart, and for sure he couldn't hear or feel the heartbeat. "But from just that..."_

_"You also regained your memories when you were sleeping on my chest. Your body recognized the sound of its own heartbeat."_

_"No way..." Otonashi gasped._

_"Please, Yuzuru... say what you said earlier once more."_

_"I... I can't! You'll disappear!"_

_"Yuzuru... please!"_

_Otonashi looked down and shook his head, "I just can't do it!"_

_"Yuzuru...!" Kanade urged him, gathering Otonashi's attention. "Let me believe what you've always believed. That living is wonderful!" The words made Otonashi about to cry._

_Otonashi couldn't help but repeat his words with difficulty. "Kanade..." he said, stepping forward to hug Kanade. "I love you... Let's be together forever..."_

_Kanade walked up to him and wrapped him in her arms, which Otonashi could not help but do the same. "Thank you, Yuzuru."_

_"Stay... stay with me forever!" Otonashi's eyes leaked tears, but Kanade continued anyway._

_"Thank you so much..." she said as Otonashi tightened his grip on her, hoping that she won't disappear in his tight grip._

_"Kanade!" Otonashi forced out behind his crying stature._

_"Thank you for loving me."_

_"Please don't disappear! Kanade...!"_

_"This gift of life you gave me... thank you so much..." And she was gone._

_Otonashi stumbled forward, the weight of Tachibana Kanade gone to support him. He fumbled for where she originally was, only grasping air._

_Otonashi, taking him three seconds to realize she had accepted her regrets and passed on, hugged himself; the only entity in the Afterlife school grounds. Tears streaked his face. In anguish, he threw back his head and cried out to where God would be, in the skies:_

_"KANADE!"_

Kanade woke up screaming: "OTONASHIIII!"

She remembered who that boy was, it was Otonashi. She started remembering all about her Purgatory. She cried that she left Otonashi alone and that she couldn't be with him.

Now that she remembered about him she wondered if Otonashi is still there. Since that day she tried to go back to Otonashi, but will she succeed?

_**To be continued**_


End file.
